La reina mendiga
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Alguna vez fue la mujer mas poderosa de todo Poniente, la mas bella, envidiada , una leona. Fue Cersei Lannister.


Contemplo, desde lejos, aquel castillo que se alzaba imponente, impetuoso… aunque había perdido parte de su encanto. Cuando la reina dragón recupero su trono, causo grandes estragos en Desembarco del Rey y gran parte del castillo ardió en llamas. Y, sin embargo, al pasar los años, el castillo siguió teniendo ese esplendor.

-Hasta los más miserables de Lecho de Pulgas tienen más dignidad que yo- se lamentaba indignada la mujer. Sus cabellos enredados, sucios, le caían sobre el rostro. Su largo vestido, que alguna vez fue verde, ahora no era más que un harapo desteñido.

Caminaba lentamente por esas sucias calles de Lecho de Pulgas, insultada por los gritos de los borrachos y prostitutas. Solo le correspondía con sonrisas, mostrando sus dientes podridos y agujeros en su boca (ya que hacía tiempo había perdido parte de su dentadura), la lluvia empapándola de cabeza a pies, los pies desnudos llenos de barro.

Tiritaba de frio, el estomago le rugía de hambre, a que si se acerco a aquella vieja posada y le rogo al posadero un poco de pan, guiso, "Lo que sea" suplicaba desesperada. El posadero le dio un pan duro que estaba a punto de tirar a la basura, y un plato de guiso pasado. Comió desesperada, mordiendo el pan con mucha dificultad, pues estaba duro como piedra. Devoro el guiso rápidamente, pasando por alto el mal sabor que tenia. Nunca nada en su vida le había parecido mas sabroso que aquello. Agradeció una y mil veces al posadero antes de retirarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta para salir a la calle, alguien la empujo y esta cayó bruscamente en el suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la boca. Se levanto a gatas, sintiendo el gusto a sangre en la boca. Volvió a salir a la lluvia, y camino, camino hasta llegar al Gran Septo de Baelor.

Y se vuelve a sentir como hace años atrás. "Solo que esta vez es diferente… llueve". Se puede ver caminando, por en medio del gentío. Esta desnuda, rapada sin su hermosa caballera rubia, dorada como el sol. Puede sentir las miradas acusadoras clavadas en ella… "El paseo de la vergüenza". Se siente indefensa, humillada, si, está siendo humillada. Los gritos revientan en sus oídos, las piedras que el público arroja le lastiman su bello rostro, propuestas indecentes por parte de aquellos miserables muertos de hambre. "Y esta vez la calle esta vacía" dice en voz alta.

Mira sus manos, secas, encallecidas y arrugadas, sus dedos huesudos, lastimados.

-Ayer lo era todo y hoy no soy nada. Ayer era la mujer más bella de Desembarco de rey, y, porque no, también de Poniente. Tenía todo lo que las mujeres desean, oro, riquezas y un gran castillo. Vestidos hermosos, de encaje de Myr, con incrustraciones de rubíes, como los del príncipe Rhaegar. Oh, sí, estuve así de cerca de comprometerme con el príncipe Rhaegar, pero su padre me considero poca cosa para él. Esa fue la primera vez que fui humillada en público .Pero el viejo loco obtuvo lo que se merecía, y mis sueños se hicieron realidad, y me case con el nuevo rey, el rey Robert, un hombre fuerte, apuesto, de ojos azules . Pero en poco tiempo se convirtió en un patán, y empecé a detestarlo. Al morir él, pude haber tomado el trono, proclamarme reina… pero en vez de eso deje que mi hijo se proclame rey. Mi hijo, mi primogénito, una hermosa belleza, rubio como el sol y ojos verdes como esmeralda. Pero aun era un niño, no, no sabía lo que hacía. Cometió un error, un error muy estúpido que detono la guerra. Yo siempre lo apoye en todo lo que quería, lo amaba mucho. Y murió envenenado, en su banquete de bodas. ¡En su banquete de bodas! Entonces me dedique en proteger a mi hijo mas pequeño, pensando que mi hija estaba en buenas manos. ¡También me equivocaba! Estaba en Dorne, en manos enemigas, donde intentaron matarla ,pero no lo hicieron, y dejaron una horrible marca en su bello rostro. Al final fue todo traición: el consejo del reino me traiciono, y me acusaron de adulterio, asesinato y traición. Me encerraron en el Septo, me trataron como a un paria y me humillaron frente al público. De mi dignidad ya nada quedaba, y cuando la reina dragón llego me expulso de la Fortaleza Roja, y desde entonces vivo mendigando, contando mi verdad, buscando algún rastro de humanidad en la gente-.

El joven caballero de hermosos ojos negros grandes, la miro extrañado , bebió un largo trago del jarrón de vino, y le pregunto molesto:

-¿Quién demonios es usted, vieja loca?-.

La mujer se quito la capucha ,alzó la mirada y el joven se encontró frente a unos ojos verdes sin brillo, tristes, surcado de arrugas.

-Soy Cersei Lannister-.


End file.
